The Doctor and The Doctor
by Planet of the Deaf
Summary: After working so well together, Ten agrees to continue travelling with Eleven. How will the two Doctors get on together, who will be top dog and how will Clara's relationship with Eleven be affected by the presence of Ten? Set after the 50th.
1. A new companion

**Inspired by recent comments that suggested that Matt Smith and David Tennant had enjoyed filming the 50th together so much, that they jokingly suggested doing some further episodes together, this is my take on the two Doctors Ten and Eleven working together after the 50th, and their relationship with Clara.**

**All characters belong to the BBC etc**

* * *

"We did it!" exclaimed Eleven, high-fiving Ten.

"The non Doctor locked away for good, our secret safe" replied Ten.

"It's been great working with you, wonderful to have someone of your calibre around. Such a pleasant change."

"Charming, nice to know you're appreciated" interrupted a slightly grumpy Clara as she walked past.

"You know what I mean Clara" replied Eleven. "I mean, he's the Doctor, he's a Timelord, he's me. It's very exciting. Such brainpower, such intellect, such wisdom. It's a massive honour to work with myself."

"If you were an ice cream, you'd lick yourself. I'll be in my room, when you've finished admiring each other". Clara walked off.

"Do you have to go back to your own timestream?" Eleven asked Ten. "It would be great having you around for a bit longer, think how much we could achieve together with our combined intellects."

"Hmm, it's quite tempting, I can easily duck out of my own bit of the timestream to join you here. Will have to be careful though, operating in my future, even if my future me is actually living in _his_ correct timestream. However, if I wipe my own memory before returning to my TARDIS and timestream, that'll clear out all memories about what happened anyway."

"Well I've got no memory from when I was you, of spending time with a future Doctor who wears cool bow ties, so clearly the memory wipe worked."

"Excellent. Might be too risky to take Rose though, I don't think her brain could cope with finding out her future, and there's no way of selectively wiping her memory if she found out something she shouldn't."

"If you nip off from within your timestream with Rose, she won't even know you've gone. So what do you say?"

"Yeah, go on. It's a deal!" Ten and Eleven high-fived again.

"Right!" exclaimed Eleven "let's tell Clara the good news."

Eleven led Ten down the corridor to Clara's room, and knocked on the door

"Clara!"

"Come in."

They entered.

"Ah Clara, I won't be needing you any more, as I've got a new Companion!" exclaimed Eleven.

"What, b-but Doctor, I don't understand, w-what about us" replied Clara in shock. "After all we've been through."

"Meet my new Companion. It's me!"

"What? Ten's staying on!"

"Yes, we had such a good time fighting the secret Doctor, that he's agreed to stay on for a bit."

"Yes Clara" added Ten "though I should make it clear he's my Companion, not the other way round. I'm the lead Doctor."

"No, I'm the lead Doctor, the older Doctor. It's obvious. What do _you_ say Clara? Who should be in charge? Me or junior here?"

"I don't know why you're asking me" Clara snapped back "seeing that you don't want us mere humans around anymore."

"Sorry, that was a joke" mumbled Eleven, "Of course we want you around!"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"And what about Rose?"

"We felt it would be too dangerous for her" replied Ten. "There'd be too much risk of her finding about her future, the human brain can't cope with such knowledge. She'll be fine, I'm only leaving her temporarily; she won't know I've gone."

"Oh, so I'll be all alone in time and space with TWO Doctors. Interesting…"

"But what about my question" replied Eleven excitedly, "which of us will be in charge?"

"Well" replied Clara with a smile on her face, "you" pointing to Eleven "think _you_ should be in charge, while you "pointing to Ten "think _you_ should be the lead Doctor. Clearly neither of you will be subservient to the other Doctor, so the answer is blindingly obvious. I'm the boss!"

"Eh?"

"I'm in charge, while you two boys can be my Companions!"

"Um, I'm not sure of that "queried Eleven.

"I mean, you're very nice and intelligent and so on" argued Ten, but we're Timelords, with extraordinary powers and intellect, and you're, well human. "

"I'm joking boys!" laughed Clara. "But seriously, it's not going to work if you two spend the whole time arguing about who makes the decisions, or who's in charge. And don't expect me to be the casting vote. Unless, of course you act extra nicely to me, in which case I might side with you."

The Doctors nodded in agreement.

"Oh and one final thing"

"Yes Clara"

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty, and would _love_ a cup of tea."

"Right away" cried Ten

"No, I'm making it" exclaimed Eleven as they ran off to the kitchen, leaving a smiling Clara behind.

Five minutes later, Clara heard footsteps pounding down the corridor.

"Here's your tea!" exclaimed Eleven.

"It was me that made it" moaned Ten.

"No it wasn't! Your pants are _so_ on fire."

"Well I would have made it, but couldn't find anything in the kitchen. Everything is all over the place, my TARDIS is much nicer inside, and better laid out."

"Thank you boys" replied Clara. "If there's anything else, I'll let you know. "

Later on Clara emerged.

"So what have you two boys been up to in my absence?"

"I've been giving junior here a proper tour of my TARDIS, as we never had time before." replied Eleven "It's much better than his old one, I don't know why I put up with that heap of junk to be honest."

"Hark at the old dodderer" exclaimed Ten, "his TARDIS is a complete mess, everything in the wrong place, and that console, I mean, what sort of an idiot would use that console. Nothing about it makes sense."

"Well good to see you boys getting on so well. So what's the plan then? Surely you must have agreed somewhere exciting to go, somewhere where both of you want to go to."

"Um, no. We had a bit of difficulty deciding where to go" replied a sheepish Eleven.

"Every time I make a sensible suggestion, he pooh-poohs it, he's impossible" moaned Ten.

"Me? You're the one rejecting my excellent ideas. I'm the reasonable one."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to make the decision then" replied an exasperated Clara. "Is there somewhere that BOTH of you don't want to go to?"

"Probably"

"Well, we'll go then then!"

* * *

**All comments welcome, I've no idea where this is leading unlike my other story where there was a clear and definite ending!**


	2. Ten and Clara

**Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, Ten and Clara get to know each other a bit better...**

* * *

"Hmm, well perhaps going to a place that you both hated perhaps wasn't the best idea" pondered Clara sheepishly. "I have to say, Miltonkeynesia is pretty grim."

"Well I did say it was incredibly dull" groaned Eleven.

"And I said it was one of the ugliest planets I've ever been to" added Ten.

"Ok, but the only alternative, if you two can't agree where to go, is to alternate who gets to choose the destination. Toss a coin to see who chooses first?"

"God, this place is dull. Nothing going on, no interesting people, no hideous alien races" continued Eleven pacing around in an agitated manner. "Normally when I go to a dull place, something interesting happens. There's a chilling scream, we discover some alien threat, my Companion is captured by a terrifying monster and I then have to think of something brilliant to save the day."

Clara's eyebrows rose at this last sentence. "All things considered, I'd probably prefer, for once, _not_ to be terrorised by a monster. Or is that in my job spec?"

"Of course it isn't, but it does make things more interesting. Better that than dull normality and domesticity. I'm off to have one final look around. There must be a secret alien threat around here _somewhere_, waiting to rip our limbs off and tear our hearts out. I just haven't been looking hard enough."

Eleven wandered off.

"It's quite fun this, living for a short while in a future part of my timestream" pondered Ten. "All very timey-wimey."

"Aren't you worried about, um spoilers? Finding out information about your future, which you shouldn't know yet?"

"I'll wipe my mind when I travel back to my own timestream. Your Doctor remembers nothing about meeting another future Doctor when he was me, so the process worked. Probably best not to tell me how I die, and turn into him though, as that would put a bit of a dampener on the day!"

"Ok, I won't then. But it was truly horrible the way you went out, years of pain and agony. I'll let that be a surprise for you" Clara smirked.

"I'll look forward to it! So you're the impossible girl then?" asked Ten.

"Yes, well I used to be" Clara laughed. "I think I'm possible now, if that makes sense. How much do you know about me?"

"I know a bit, he gave me a quick rundown about you and what you did at Trenzalore."

"After jumping into his, well your timestream, I was scattered across it, thousands of Claras all trying to save the Doctor, from the early days on Gallifrey right up to the present. I know we've definitely saved you, even if you weren't aware of it, as most of the time you're completely oblivious to our presence."

"I'm very grateful. How have you coped with the aftermath? Can you remember what these other Claras did?"

"Yes, it's in my memory, the thousands of times I've lived and died. Sometimes it seems very vivid, and I wake up with terrible nightmares about one of the Claras dying, while other times these memories seem distant, as if they belong to another person. I haven't really spoken to my Doctor about it much; I know he feels terrible guilt about what I did to save him, and I don't want him to suffer any more regret about it."

"Well you shouldn't be suffering alone. What you did was amazing, you need to let him know what's you've been going through. I'll have a quiet word with him."

"How are you finding travelling with another Doctor? It must be weird not being in your own TARDIS, and not being with your regular Companion Rose."

"Oh yes, not being in complete control of the TARDIS is a bit odd. I know we argue a bit, me and your Doctor, but when you're the last remaining Time Lord you get used to being unique. As for Rose, yes I miss her, she's been very special for me but," giving a wink "you're a pretty good substitute!"

"Thanks, I think!"

"I do worry about losing her, I've lost so many friends and Companions down the years. Oh yes, that's the worst thing about being a Time Lord, outliving the people you know and love. The pain never entirely leaves you. I'm sure your Doctor worries about losing you."

"I guess that's why there's that slight barrier between us. We have grown incredibly close in our short time together, but I always feel that there is a line which he never will cross. It's probably his way of protecting himself. Not that there's anything between us of course."

"If you say so" replied Ten with a smile on his face. "Each version of us is a bit different, in how we behave and how we relate to others. That what's makes regeneration so exciting and nerve wracking, as you never know what you're going to come back as. Not that I want to regenerate for ages yet, why would I, look at me!"

Ten and Clara laughed together.

"And what do you think of your next incarnation, your eleventh self?"

Ten adopted a sombre face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Clara's face dropped. "Only kidding!" exclaimed Ten with the smile back on his face. "He's not bad, not sure about the bow tie but I like the coat. Dodgy TARDIS though, my one is much better. If you ever pop by I'll give you a ride, and prove it to you!"

"I knew I should never have asked that question!" laughed Clara, punching Ten in the arm. "Oh hello Doctor, back again?"

"Hello Clara" replied Eleven with a pensive face. "There's nothing of interest on this planet. I see you two have been getting to know each other. That's nice."

"Just a little chin-wag to fill the time while you were away" replied Ten. "You've got an excellent Companion there, she definitely gets my approval."

"Thanks" replied a smiling Clara.

"I think it's time to go" continued Eleven.

"Back to the TARDIS then Clara" exclaimed a bouncy Ten. "Allons-y!"

"I can't believe I used to say that" muttered Eleven to himself, as he walked behind the other two. "What sort of a phrase is 'allons-y', it's ridiculous, so uncool."

"Come on grumpy!" Clara turned to Eleven. "I'm sure our next destination will be much more exciting."

Back in the TARDIS Clara addressed the two Doctors.

"Right, time to choose where we're going to go. I'll toss the coin, chinboy you can call."

"Do you have to call me that in front of him?" Eleven moaned.

"Well it was getting too confusing calling you Doctor, as there are two of you."

"You could always call us Doctor and dead Doctor?" suggested Eleven with a smirk on his face.

Clara glared at him.

"Chinboy, heads or tails?"

"Heads"

Clara tosses the coin.

"Tails. You lose."

Eleven huffed and put his grumpy face back on.

"So where are we going junior?"


	3. Space Blackpool

**In this chapter our three heroes (eventually) go off on another adventure. There's some timey-wimey stuff which shows how much Moffat has corrupted my brain, a bit of fluff and jealousy, then a bit of a cliffhanger at the end...**

* * *

"So my choice of destination then. I've always fancied going to…"but before Ten could announce where they were going, Clara interrupted him.

"Sorry for butting in, but before we go somewhere exciting and dangerous and full of the usual mortal danger, there's something that's been bugging me with this multi Doctor scenario. What happens if it all goes horribly wrong and Junior here dies and regenerates? Will he still regenerate into you Chinboy? Will I have two Chinboys with me, god forbid? "

"That's a cheery thought" replied Ten, "discussing my demise like that, though to be fair, that's actually a good point Clara. As I'm not on my proper timeline, if I died and regenerated into Chinboy on this trip, would I then skip all the events and time that would have happened between us in the normal state of affairs along our regular timeline, and end up here, skipping them out, or would _he_ live them, but as him rather than me? That would give Rose a shock, if I returned to her looking like _that_!"

"Indeed, if those events got skipped, would I have even been here to bump into you to have the adventure that led to you regenerating into me? As if I wasn't here, then would you have been here to be killed anyway! And I've no idea where Clara would be in all this."

"Hmm, I'm starting to regret asking this question" Clara replied scratching her head.

"It gets worse Clara" continued Eleven. "As the regeneration would take place at a different time, Junior here might regenerate into someone completely different than me. Imagine that Clara, instead of travelling with someone cool and stylish like me, you could find yourself with a completely different Doctor. God knows what this Doctor could look like, he might turn out grumpier and older looking, and with a strange accent, say Welsh or Scottish! "

"Might make a change, having a mature Doctor!" replied a smiling Clara. "But is he good looking though?"

"Academic, as I'm sure he'd probably dump you at the first opportunity anyway! I imagine he'd get on well with Pond though."

"All things being considered, it would be better if I didn't die then" considered Ten, "it's all too timey-wimey to take risks. Let's go to somewhere completely safe and fun. What about Space Vegas?"

"I keep hearing about Space Vegas" replied Clara "but surely there must be a Space Blackpool as well! After all, Blackpool is just as good as Las Vegas."

The two Doctors exchanged glances, trying not to laugh.

"Less of those looks Doctors! It's my home town, and I think it's brilliant. Everyone up north loves Blackpool, it's in our souls. The piers, the Pleasure Beach, the entertainment shows, fish and chips on the promenade. Ah, brings me back to my happy days of childhood, and teen years spent hanging around the Pleasure Beach."

"Well if that's you want Clara" replied Eleven "I'll have a look. It's not a planet I've ever heard of or sought out before, but I'll see what the TARDIS has in its database. Just entering the details, ah here we are. Space Blackpool, in the Lancastrian Galaxy, five clicks away from the Seas of Paddy."

"So what does it say?"

"Space Blackpool is a pleasure planet, designed for fun and entertainment. Popular with people from the nearby Scouse Belt, Space Blackpool was created by people exiled from planet Earth in the 22nd Century, who wished to recreate the holiday charms of Blackpool, formerly a seaside town in the north of England, which faded into obscurity when nearby Sellafield became more popular for holiday makers."

"So it has piers and roller coasters and nightclubs and so on?"

"Apparently, though probably more advanced than the ones you're used to."

"Sounds good! I'm off to change, sounds like I'll need my party gear."

45 minutes later, the two Doctors were getting increasingly bored waiting for Clara.

"Let's see what's taking her so long" moaned Eleven.

The two Doctors knocked on her door.

"Oh hello boys, it's really hard choosing what to wear. I mean this dress "exclaimed Clara holding up a slinky and short red number, which immediately caught the attention of both Doctors "would be great in the evening, as I'm sure there must be clubs there and I fancy a boogie, but would be a bit impractical on the theme park rides, anyone underneath me would get quite a view!"

"Really?" replied Eleven airily "I suppose that would be an issue."

"Perhaps we could come back and you could get changed before going out for the evening" suggested Ten.

"Maybe that's the answer, if that's ok with you two boys?"

"Fine by me." replied Ten. "Incidentally, I couldn't help noticing that your room is rather small. Is that all the TARDIS could spare you?"

"Yes, well there have been a few issues between Clara and the TARDIS" replied Eleven sheepishly.

"His stupid appliance doesn't like me! I'm lucky to have this room at all, indeed when I first moved in, it kept hiding it from me, I slept in the kitchen one night!"

"That's strange" replied Ten. "Rose has a lovely bedroom, massive size, beautiful décor, really comfy bed."

"Really comfy bed eh?" Clara smiled.

"I um tested it out before she moved in, to er make sure it was comfy enough. Oh yes."

"Of course" though Clara's smirk suggested she wasn't entirely convinced by the explanation. "When we get back Chinboy, I'll be expecting something similar as well, but it's time to go boys, Space Blackpool here we come!"

Eleven set the coordinates into the TARDIS, and after a few seconds of flying they landed.

"Well Clara, this is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you, so I'll be fascinated to see what this place is like myself."

Eleven opened the doors and they walked out.

"Wow!" exclaimed Clara, this is just like the original Blackpool, but bigger. I can see the piers, and Blackpool Tower – gosh it's gigantic, it reaches into the clouds. And there's the Pleasure Beach, that roller coaster is unbelievable, I used to love the ones at Blackpool, let's have a ride straight away."

Clara led the Doctors into the Pleasure Beach, and headed straight towards the giant roller coaster. Fortunately it wasn't very busy, so there was no wait to get on it. And somehow they had obtained passes for the day using Eleven's psychic paper.

Clara flashed their passes and they were beckoned on by the attendant.

"You two can go in this row, and you with the bow tie can go in the spare seat behind them."

From his seat Eleven watched as Ten explained the roller coaster to Clara.

"I know you're used to roller coasters Clara, but this is a bit different to earth ones, so you might find it scarier than you expect."

"I sure I'll be ok Junior" replied Clara, "but if it's too much I've got you to protect me."

Not jealous at all, Eleven thought to himself, no, not at all. And _I've_ got company too, as he looked across to the two headed alien next to him.

The roller coaster took off. Literally, as it flew above the tracks. Yes it was scary, VERY scary. Ahead of him Eleven watched Clara screaming in sheer terror, and Ten putting his arm around her to comfort her. Not jealous at all. Definitely not. Especially when he had his two headed alien to comfort. Not that she (or was it he?) seemed to need much comfort.

At the end of the ride, they all got out and sat on the floor in a state of complete shock, completely silent for several minutes.

"T-that was something else" stammered Clara, "I don't think I could cope with another adrenaline ride if they're all like that. There must be something more sedate we can try next."

Eventually, they got up and wandered around past various rides that looked and sounded terrifying. Even the rides for young children looked petrifying. Then suddenly Clara saw the perfect ride.

"Look! The Tunnel of Love. That brings back childhood memories, I must have been 14 and with my first boyfriend of sorts, it was a weekday afternoon after school, and he insisted we tried the Tunnel of Love. It wasn't very romantic, as I didn't fancy him that much, but we did have a quick snog inside. I always remember his name, Steven Moffat. I wonder what ever happened to him?"

"Well I'm sure he never forgot about you" smiled Ten.

"Well I'm definitely having a ride. Come on Chin boy. I'm not going in by myself!"

"You want me to, er come with you, um me not the other" stammered Eleven.

"You sure know how to keep a girl waiting don't you! Sit down here at once."

"Ok, er sorry, er thanks."

"I've leave you two lovebirds to enjoy the ride" laughed Ten. "I'll get us some refreshments while I'm waiting, there's a café over here, and it sells space cola."

Clara and Eleven set off on their ride

"This is nice" commented Eleven. "I like the interior design of the tunnel, the craggy rock formations are very reminiscent of the limestone caves commonly found in Borneo, which have been carved out over millions of years by the slight acidity of the water, though I assume in this case that the rock formations aren't in fact natural one that evolved over millions of years, but were actually..."

"Doctor, shush"

"Sorry, I was rambling."

As they reached somewhere near the middle of the tunnel the boat suddenly ground to a halt.

"Doctor, is this supposed to happen?"

"I don't think so, there must be a fault. I'm sure they'll fix it soon, there's nothing to worry about."

After a couple of minutes the Doctor spoke again.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Clara, and now seems to be a good a time as any, seeing that we're not going anywhere fast."

"As long as it doesn't involve limestone caves in, where was it Vietnam?"

"Borneo actually, but actually what I want to talk about is, Trenzalore." And with that Eleven took Clara by the hands.

"Doctor?"

Meanwhile, as Clara and Eleven 'enjoyed' their ride, Ten entered the café to get some drinks, then thought he would pay a visit to the bathroom first. It was there that the four figures emerged from a cubicle, rendered him unconscious and carried him out.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate them.**

**For those that don't know it, Blackpool is Jenna's home town. It's very much a holiday destination, famous for its beach, three piers, tower, ballroom and the Pleasure Beach, a large theme park, which has a massive roller coaster and lots of other adrenaline rides. Blackpool has probably seen better days, as foreign package tourism has taken its toll. Oh, and the real Sellafield is a nuclear waste reprocessing plant :-)**


	4. The Tunnel of Love

**We resume with Eleven and Clara stuck in the Tunnel of Love, and Ten unconscious and in danger...**

**This chapter has some angst and peril, but I found space to include a little bit more meanness to Eleven :-)**

* * *

Temporarily stuck in the Tunnel of Love, Eleven finally opened up to Clara.

"I'm forever haunted by the events of Trenzalore. Seeing you, my Clara, my Impossible girl jumping into my timestream. I'd already lost you twice, and lying there I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again. And that I wasn't able to stop you."

"But Doctor" Clara replied, "You were dying, the Great Intelligence had jumped into your timestream and was destroying you, over and over again. I had to do it, it was the only way to save you. I would willingly do it again to save you, my Doctor."

"Clara, I should never have let you do it. I am racked with torture that I didn't stop you, and have been trying to find a way of say it and make it up to you."

"Doctor, you did the impossible, you risked everything to save me, by following me into your Timestream, I think that shows your feelings better than any mere words can."

"Clara, how have you coped? I know you've had nightmares, at night I've heard your screams while you're sleeping. I've gone into your room, I'm sorry I had to, I couldn't bear to hear you screaming like that, and watched you writhing around in agony. And yet, and yet, it never seems to be the right time to say something to you, to ask you how it's been. Clara, what do you dream about?"

"I dream about saving you, and about dying. Sometimes it seems vivid, so very vivid. Other times, it's like I'm watching someone else's life. Why would I bother you with this, it would only make you feel worse than you already do. The dreams aren't as bad as they were, maybe my brain is coping better now."

"Oh Clara, you must never hide your pain from me, it was my fault, and I'll do anything to make you better. I was so worried I'd lost you forever, and now I've got you're back I'm never ever going to lose you again. I will always be here for you."

And with that they hugged, tears pouring down their cheeks, tears for the pain they'd gone through together, and for the emotions that since Trenzalore had been bottled up, and which now flowed out.

"Oh Clara, I, I…"

"Doctor?" Clara gazed at the Doctor, anticipating, hoping that he was about to say…

"I, I think I lo…We need to get out of here."

Clara came crashing back down to earth.

* * *

Ten slowly came round, and saw he was in room he didn't recognise, with his arms and legs tied up. A man in a tall hat came over.

"Doctor, I don't think you recognise me. I am the Great Intelligence. You have defeated me throughout your life, but not anymore."

"What happened?"

"I have spies all over time and space keeping track of your movements, I pick my locations carefully, and figured that at some point you wouldn't be able to resist Space Blackpool, after all a planet modelled on a popular English resort would bound to be off interest to one of your Companions at some point, seeing that most of them are British. So when I was told that the Doctor had used his psychic paper here, well naturally I jumped at the opportunity to investigate."

"Ah yes, the theme park passes."

"What I didn't expect, was to find Two Doctors, you must tell me how you did that, as I'd be fascinated to find out. If you have time before your death, that is."

"Oh I'm sure you'll want to delay my death to find out, you'd be _devastated_ if you missed out on that" replied Ten with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"The key was separating you from the other Doctor. Once I spotted your later version going off in the Tunnel of Love with the girl, it all became easy. They're currently stuck in the middle of the tunnel, as I've shut the power off. I haven't decided what to do with them yet."

"Are they ok?"

"Oh they're fine, they've no idea what's going on, and are totally oblivious to your fate. Besides, what could be more romantic, the boy and the beautiful girl, stuck together in the Tunnel of Love."

"Hmm, you clearly don't know him very well. He's probably talking to her about his voltmeter collection."

"With you separated from them, and suspecting nothing, capturing you was easy, chloroform to the face did the trick. I didn't kill you straight away, as originally I intended to use you as bait for the other Doctor. Then it suddenly occurred to me. You're not in your regular timestream. If I kill you and you regenerate, all the events that happened to you between now and where your future self is now will vanish, all your successes, all the people you saved, all this will never have happened. Hundreds of years of your work gone, just like that."

"You don't know what you're playing with, nobody knows what will happen if I regenerate now, this could cause fatal damage to Time itself!"

"That's a risk I'm prepared to take. I have nothing to lose Doctor, you've defeated me so many times, that I'm happy to go down with you. We can both die together. Along with everyone else, for all I care."

* * *

Back in the tunnel, Eleven continued.

"Nobody has come to rescue us; there's been no sign of action, not a sound. I'm starting to suspect that this isn't a breakdown."

"You mean that someone has deliberately stranded us here?" replied Clara, switching quickly back to the reality of travelling with The Doctor.

"Yes, it's the perfect place really, stuck in the middle of this tunnel, out of sight, all very convenient. But for what? We need to get out, there must be an exit _somewhere_, there will be access points for maintenance, and for emergency evacuations."

Eleven reached into his pocket and pulled out a torch. [flashlight]

"Hmm, is that a torch in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me!" smirked Clara.

"This is serious Clara."

Clara put on her 'this is serious' face.

"Sorry, not that serious", Eleven smiled. "You can search the tunnel with the torch, I'll use my sonic."

After a couple of minutes of searching, and with an exclamation of "Gotcha" Eleven found an exit door.

"There it is, just over there Clara. The handle is disguised as a stalactite, very clever, hats off to the designer of this tunnel. I do like a stalactite. Now if I lean over from the end of this boat, I should be able to reach it. Here we go, it's a bit of a stretch…almost there… just a bit more…aaaarrggghhhh"

SPLASH!

"Eurgh, I'm all wet" moaned Eleven.

"The water isn't very deep, so at least your bow tie stayed dry" giggled Clara, despite her best efforts not to laugh. "Sorry, shouldn't laugh, does the handle work?"

"Yes! There's a passageway behind the door, which should lead us out. I suppose I'd better carry you across Clara."

And with that Eleven carried Clara across from the boat to the exit door, pretending to drop her just the once, and was rewarded with an exaggerated exclamation of "my hero" and a kiss on the cheek, which cheered him up somewhat.

Eleven and Clara followed the passageway, Eleven leaving a trail of water behind. Eventually, they found themselves outside again.

"I wonder where Junior went to. He was going to get us some space cola, let's head towards the café, perhaps he's waiting inside."

* * *

"Doctor, I'm so looking forward to deleting hundreds of years of your history" continued the Great Intelligence to Ten "so many triumphs in your future that will now never happen. When I give the command, you will be shot down, a fitting punishment for a blood soaked tyrant."

Suddenly there was a crash from behind, as a door burst open. A familiar sounding voice cried out.

"Doctor! The door behind you is open, I'm just cutting the ropes. No time to explain, just run. I'll cover you."

"Clara!" replied Ten recognising the voice. "Clara?"

"I've cut the ropes. Run!"

"Shoot him, he's escaping!"

* * *

**One more chapter to go, in which all will be revealed...**


	5. The End?

**Will Ten be rescued, and Time preserved? Read on...**

* * *

After Clara cut the ropes, Ten sprang up and charged towards the door.

"Come on Clara!" he shouted "They're going to shoot".

"No you go ahead" Clara cried out. "You've got to get out, don't worry about me. Run!"

As Ten reached the door he heard Clara's voice calling out

"Run you clever boy and re…"

and then the sound of bullets, a terrible groan and the sound of a body crashing to the floor.

Filled with dread and guilt, Ten continued running, past a prostrate guard that Clara had overcome and out into the café again, pursued by two gunmen. There he saw Eleven. And Clara.

"No time to explain!" he shouted. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but we've got to get back to the TARDIS right now. Two gunmen are after me."

Outside the café, Eleven used his sonic to lock the door of the café.

"That'll buy us a few seconds"

And with that the three of them ran across the amusement park, with the two gunmen in distant pursuit, once they'd blasted the door of the café open. It was a desperate struggle for Clara to keep up with the two Doctors, her little legs pumping away, even with Ten being slowed down by the after effects of the Chloroform, and Eleven by his wet trousers. Somehow they made it back to the TARDIS, and got out of Space Blackpool alive, and back out to deep space.

All three were slumped on the floor of the TARDIS, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Eventually Ten spoke.

"I was a goner. The Great Intelligence were ready to kill me, and with me being out of my proper timestream, it would have caused chaos. Potentially hundreds of years of our existence could have vanished, or worse still Time itself could have collapsed with the paradox."

"Then I hear this noise behind me as a door burst open, and this familiar voice calling out to me. Oh yes, it was you Clara, come to save me. Then I turned around, and noticed your hair and clothes were different and realised that it wasn't you. But everything else was identical about her, and she responded to the name Clara, it was one of your fragments I guess."

"W-what then happened" stuttered Clara, struggling to keep her emotions under control.

"She cut the ropes and I ran to the door" continued Ten. "I shouted at her to come on, but she stayed behind to cover my exit. As I exited the room I heard the sound of bullets and she fell. She must have got in their way as they were trying to shoot me, she sacrificed herself to enable me to escape."

With tears in his eyes, he continued.

"As I was escaping she spoke these strange words before she was gunned down. _Run you clever boy and…_"

"Remember" added Eleven. "Oh Clara, you saved the Doctor again."

Eleven went to hug the distraught Clara, overcome with grief for the Clara fragment who'd sacrificed herself to save the Doctor, gunned down within yards of where she had stood, oblivious to what was going on.

"There there, it's over now " Eleven continued as he stroked Clara's hair. "We can never thank you enough for what you've done again and again for us. Where would we be without you? There was nothing you or I could have done to save her, it was her destiny."

"The nightmares have been horrible, but at least they were distant Claras, something you could try and dismiss as happening to someone else. This brings home the reality that these are real people, who die in horrible ways. We were so close to her, if things had been different we would have met her, maybe even saved her."

"Well I'm never letting anything like that happen to you" replied Eleven as he kissed her on the cheek. "You will always be the original Clara, _my_ Clara. I don't know what would happen if you met one of your fragments, whether the paradox would cause problems. Old sexy would have a fit if she saw two of you though."

"I understand you were stuck in the tunnel" continued Ten." The Great Intelligence did that to separate you from me. How did you get out?"

"There was an exit door in the tunnel" replied Eleven, "which we found. As you can see, I didn't manage to reach it without falling in."

"I was wondering why you looked so wet. I'd thought Clara had pushed you in after you did something inappropriate," Ten winked at Clara, trying to cheer her up.

"Chance would be fine thing" giggled Clara, starting to regain her composure.

"Ok, you pushed him in because he was rambling on about stuff, and _not_ doing anything inappropriate then!"

"That's more like it!"

"I resent the implication that I wouldn't do anything inappropriate in the Tunnel of Love" Eleven moaned. "No, hold on, that means I _would_ do something inappropriate, and that's not right, er and suggestions that I would ramble on about stuff instead of using the opportunity to tell the girl next to me in the boat how much I love her are completely wide of the mark. Oh, er sorry that kind of slipped out, um, I didn't mean, well yes I do mean, but…"

"Doctor, shush" as Clara put a finger over his lips.

"I think I ought to be getting back to my own timestream and Rose" interrupted Ten. "The events of today show that it's too dangerous for me to exist outside of my proper timeline for very long. Besides, I think _you two_ need to be alone" he grinned.

Eleven set the TARDIS on course to return to Ten's TARDIS.

"Clara" Ten continued, "When I go back to my TARDIS and wipe my memory, I'll completely forget about what happened today, but I assure you that I'm eternally grateful for what you and the Clara fragments have done. It's a strange thought that I won't remember the events of today for several hundred years, until it is time for me to be with you in the Tunnel of Love. And fall in, yuk! But until then, Allons-y!"

Ten and Clara embraced, then Ten and Eleven embraced.

"Allons-y Doctor!" Eleven added. "It's been a pleasure travelling with you."

"Goodbye Doctor" Ten replied. "You've got someone very precious with you, look after her."

And with that Ten exited the TARDIS and entered his TARDIS, and Eleven and Clara were alone again.

"Clara."

"Yes Doctor?"

"In your nightmares, do you ever remember details? Do you remember saving Ten in Space Blackpool?"

"My memories are all hazy, and the actions of all the Claras tend to blend into each other."

"It's probably better that way. That way each sacrifice made by one of your fragments won't seem as personal and real."

"I guess so. It's a shame that we had to leave Space Blackpool, as it looked like a fun place and we never got to try all the other attractions. Are there any other planets based on holiday resorts we could try? One without the Great Intelligence or anyone else trying to kill us preferably. And ideally a bit less petrifying than that roller coaster, which was horrible. Even with Junior to hold and comfort me."

Eleven scowled slightly.

"Ooh, getting a bit jealous are we!" Clara smirked. "And don't try to deny it, Chinboy, I know you too well. "

"No, yes, no not at all, er shut up!"

"Well how about finding somewhere else for us to go, as this time it'll be you and _only_ you who will be there to hold and comfort me if I get scared. Unless Steven Moffat reappears of course!"

Eleven cheered up again.

"Space Luna Park fits the bill perfectly Clara, inspired by the pioneering 1903 New York attraction, it's far more gentle and relaxing. It attracts a wide variety of visitors from all galaxies too, just like the marketplace when we visited the Rings of Akhaten., so a really diverse and fun crowd. Though without the angry God threatening everyone, I hasten to add. Promise."

"Does it have a Tunnel of Love?"

"Er, yes, it does indeed have a Tunnel of Love."

"Good, as I think you've got something to tell me, and where better to do it."

Eleven smiled awkwardly.

"And someone's going to get very wet again if he doesn't tell me properly!"

Eleven looked a bit worried, while Clara laughed.

"However, I _know_ my Chinboy will get it right this time!"

And with that Clara kissed him on the cheek, and went off to get ready.

* * *

**All reviews very welcome. A bit of a dark start to the chapter, but it all worked out for the two Doctors and Clara in the end!**

**There will be a sequel to this at some point in the future...**


End file.
